Repentinamente enamorado de ti
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Ranma ya no esta enamorado de Akane, y durante una noche, Ranma se encuentra con Shampie la forma gato de Shampoo, y le revela que yo no le teme a los gatos. Luego de hablar Shampoo se enamora más de él, y termina invitando a Ranma a su casa. Más tarde el amor de Shampoo la lleva a demostrarle a Ranma de una vez, que ella es su única verdadera prometida.
1. Amor en tres etapas.

Capitulo 1. "Amor en tres etapas"

La primera etapa: Etapa gato.

Era una fría noche singular en Nerima, y para un joven de trenza, era una noche de dolor y desconsuelo por lo que paso, ya que su prometida Akane Tendo, no parece interesada en convertirse en Akane Saotome. Más bien la sola idea le repugna por el hecho de que Ranma es más bella mujer que ella, y por que Ranma si es un artista marcial y no una novata golpeadora tonta como ella. Un momento Ranma no estaba molestando a Akane, y al siguiente instante ella lo moja y se convierte en la pelirroja, y su dizque prometida le hecha en cara que sus pechos crecieron.

Ranma no se esperaba que Akane sintiera envidia y celos de ella, y el lado masculino se sintió muy molesto, y le reclama el que le mojara con agua fría a esas horas de la noche. Pero como siempre Akane saca su martillo y golpea a Ranma, no queriendo escuchar razones, y por eso Ranma que pudo encontrar agua caliente, estaba como hombre caminando sin rumbo.

Ranma no tiene ganas de volver al dojo, y en cambio como era un poco tarde, pensó en dormir en una banca. Un poco frío era la temperatura esa noche, pero a Ranma no le quedaba de otra, como quisiera dormir tranquilo y comodo, y la chica Ranma estaba un poco asustada de dormir en la calle, pero el chico la tranquilizo al decirle que es solo por esta noche. Además no quiere discutir de nuevo con Akane, es muy agotador e inútil, por que ella nunca le hace caso a nada que le diga y más cuando esta celosa por algo. Ranma suspira, y justo en ese momento, su suspiro es contestado por un maullido. -¿Miau~? Sonó el maullido, y Ranma se sorprende y voltea, y ve a una tierna gatita blanca con patitas medio rosadas y con cascabeles en un cabello medio humano, y él se sorprende de ver a Shampie la forma gato de Shampoo. -¿Shampie? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? Pregunta Ranma sin miedo y un poco preocupado, y Shampie se queda sorprendida de verlo sin miedo, y se acerca a Ranma, que la levanta la acaricia un poco y se sienta en la banca con ella en el regazo. -Me da gusto verte, ¿sabes Shampie? Ya no tengo miedo a los gatos, y ahora me siento un poco mejor cuando me transformo en mujer, ya no me molesta. Pero, creo que a la tonta de Akane si que le molesta, hasta me reclama por algo tan natural como que mis pechos como mujer hayan crecido. Yo no tengo la culpa de eso, pero ella es tan egoísta aun cuando ya han pasado tantos años, no le importa que ahora tenga diecinueve, igual que ella y que tú en la forma de Shampoo. En fin, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Dijo Ranma y se reía un poco, y Shampie estaba tan sorprendida pero encantada, de ver como Ranma a superado su fobia, y le habla cariñosamente como ella siendo gato, siempre quiso que pasará.

Ranma acaricia a Shampie, que ronronea tiernamente con él. -Es curioso, que ahora que he resuelto un problema, Akane en vez de festejarlo le moleste y la fastidie, de verdad ella es tan egoísta siempre. Yo no tengo la culpa de que Kasumi casada con Tofu, aun no regresen de su luna de miel, y que ella tenga que hacer las comidas con el pésimo guiso que tiene. Solo un indigente como Rioga, puede soportar esa comida toxica, pero yo no prefiero comer en la calle gracias. Además de que realmente ya no me siento parte de esa familia, o dizque familia, por que con eso de que Nabiki esta casada con Kuno me enferma, y se espera que yo me case con Akane, no gracias que se consiga otro esclavo. Dijo Ranma platicando con Shampie, y ella esta escuchando atentamente todo, y se sentía muy bien y enamorada de él.

Ranma se portaba como ella siempre había deseado, y él continúo hablando.

-Creo que me alegra mucho verte Shampie, ya me siento un poco mejor después de hablar tanto. Ahora creo que voy a tener que acomodarme para dormir, solo quisiera dormir más comodo, pero bueno así es esto, ¿verdad linda Shampie? Dijo Ranma con cariño, y Shampie se voltea con los ojos bien abiertos y sintió una emoción muy grande, por que Ranma la llamo linda, y ella ronronea más que nunca y maulla muy tierna. -¡Miau~! Maullo muy tierna, y Ranma se reía un poco. -Haha, yo también Shampie. Dijo Ranma adivinando que le decía Wu ai ni, te amo en Chino como siempre lo hace, y al momento que ella escucha que dijo que él también, ya no lo soporta más la parte humana pedía a gritos salir, para abrazar y besar a Ranma con todo. Shampie se frota con Ranma le ronronea, y luego salta de su regazo y se retira corriendo. -Espera Shampie, ¿adónde vas? Pregunta Ranma un poco preocupado, pero la tierna felina se retiro muy rápido y se perdío de vista en la obscuridad de la noche, y Ranma sentado en una banca de un parque, bajo la luz de una lampara de la calle se quedo solo. Ranma suspira y sonrie, mejor se acomoda y se recuesta para dormir un poco.

Mientras que Shampie corría con toda la velocidad de un gato, y ella buscaba agua caliente con desesperación, por que su lado humano estaba desesperada por salir. Finalmente ha pasado lo que ella esperaba, Ranma se ha decepcionado de Akane definitivamente, y ahora esta libre para enamorarse de verdad de ella, y para comenzar una hermosa etapa juntos. Shampoo el lado humano de Shampie, jamás se imagino sentirse así de contenta y de enamorada, esta noche tan tranquila de su paseo nocturno convertida en gato, nunca imagino que terminará de esta forma.

Shampie encuentra la tienda del idiota Rioga, y ve al cerdo dormido, y una tetera de agua caliente, y Shampie de inmediato se lanza por la tetera con mucho cuidado. Shampie logra vaciar la tetera en un cubo, y el cubo lo vacia sobre si misma, el agua caliente de inmediato la transforma en una joven mujer de diecinueve, la cola se retiro al interior de su cuerpo, y las orejas desaparecen al mismo tiempo que salen unos oidos humanos, y su cabello cambia de color al púrpura azulado, y le crecen los pechos desnudos y le salen curvas, y su rostro cambio al de una chica china de profundos y llenos ojos de color azul, las patas se vuelven hermosas y bien torneadas piernas, y sus patas delanteras se vuelven brazos y manos humanas, y su cabello termina de crecer tan largo que le llega al trasero, y el pelo de gato se retira, y deja ver una piel hermosa y blanca sin imperfección alguna. Shampoo volvió a ser ella misma, y desnuda junta sus manos en su pecho, donde esta su corazón que ha quedado prendado del de Ranma, y se levanta y corre al sitio donde dejo su ropa, estaba cerca de ahí.

Shampoo llega al parque y rápido se pone su ropa encima, Shampoo ya vestida sale corriendo en la dirección del parque occidental, donde vio a Ranma como se preparaba para dormir. Shampoo bellamente hacia piruetas en el aire mientras brinca con su agilidad, llena de alegría sintiendo amor, por que ella no va a permitir que su amado duerma incomodo, y por que ella esta totalmente enamorada y contenta esta noche hermosa, cuando Ranna la ha hecho tan feliz.

Shampoo llega al parque, justo a la media noche, con la luna llena en lo alto del cielo, y con sigilo se acerca a su amado, que dormía en una banca de lado. Shampoo lo ama demasiado, siempre lo ha amado desde que supo que era hombre, y esta noche sus sentimientos han llegado al limite supremo. -Ranma, airen despierta y ven conmigo a mi casa, ahí puedes dormir mejor. Susurra Shampoo amorosamente, y Ranma abre sus bellos ojos azules, y se sorprende de ver a la hermosa amazona. -¿Shampoo? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Creía que ya te habías regresado a tu casa? Dijo Ranma sorprendido de verla tan tarde en la noche, y Shampoo sonrió bellamente y con gran amor. -¿Y dejarte aquí solo después de que me has enamorado tanto de ti? No gracias, tendría que ser una chica muy mezquina y egoísta como Akane, para ser así contigo Ranma, cosa que no puedo ser contigo nunca. Wu ai ni Ranma, ven conmigo y vamos a mi casa, ahí puedes dormir comodo. Dijo Shampoo y lo jala un poco con ella, y él asiente por que tenía un poco de frío, y se deja llevar por Shampoo. -Muy bien, esta vez te hago caso Shampoo, tengo un poco de frío vámos. Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa, y Shampoo asintió muy contenta y feliz.

Los dos caminan al Neko Hanten, y de ese modo comienza una nueva y hermosa etapa para ambos.

Segunda etapa: Etapa Mujer.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Ranma acepto dormir con Shampoo, en su casa luego de hablar con ella como Shampie. Ranma tuvo esa noche una discusión con Akane por que él como mujer, es más bella y le crecieron los pechos, mientras que Akane esta condenada a ser una tabla de planchar. Por eso Ranma no tuvo de otra que dormir en la calle, o eso pensó por que Shampie se aparece, y luego de hablar y de expresar sus sentimientos y deshaogar un poco sus preocupaciones, Shampoo lo invita a su casa.

Desde esa noche las cosas han estado diferentes con Shampoo, que esta tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni le hace caso a Mousse. Con Ranma es algo parecido en el dojo, ya que aun que Kasumi y Tofu han regresado, la conviviencia ya no es lo mismo.

Ranma se ha distanciado de todos, y en el dojo se ha instslado un permanente silencio entre él y Akane, que ha empezado a preocuparse mucho por él, que ya ni parece preocupado o siquiera interesado en ella. Era una linda tarde, un sabado cuando Ranma en el interior del dojo, estaba entrenando como mujer, y ella se movía con soltura y gracia, y justo en ese momento suena una voz. -Lo haces muy bien Ranma, pero, ¿por qué entrenas como mujer? Pregunta Akane en la entrada al dojo, y Ranma se voltea sin sonreir. -Me gusta ser mujer, tanto como ser hombre, por eso entreno así Akane, ya no quiero volver a ser normal. La autentica normalidad nace del interior, no es de ninguna forma producto de las circunstancias externas, yo soy normal y me siento bien así como estoy, he aprendido que soy tanto hombre como mujer, y me gusta. Dijo Ranma sincera, y Akane se sorprendió mucho y se acerco sin sonreir. -Pero Ranma, eso es de pervertidos, ¿comó puedes decir que te gusta ser mujer, si eres un hombre? Dijo Akane cerrada como siempre y llamándo a Ranma un pervertido, y esta vez ella la miro con molestia. -¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! ¿Puedes en este momento distinguir si soy el hombre o la mujer la que te habla? ¡No me conoces realmente! ¿Por qué no puedes ver que ahora mi condición es de ambos? Soy tanto hombre como mujer, y no quiero que eso cambia, ya no, ahora amo al lado femenino tanto como al masculino. Dijo Ranma muy seria y determinada, y Akane se quedo sorprendida y no supo que decir, y justo en eso suena una voz detrás de ella.

-Chica pervertida no comprendes a Ranma, no lo escuchas ni haces el minimo esfuerzo por ponerte en su lugar. En verdad eres egoísta y mal pensada. Dijo Shampoo cruzada de brazos, y Akane se voltea como Ranma a la puerta, y ahí estaba Shampoo parada cruzada de brazos y muy seria, y Akane se molesto de que le hablara así. -¡Shampoo! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! Pregunta Akane muy molesta, pero fue ignorada, por que Shampoo centró sus ojos en Ranma, y se dirigió a ella. -Ranma, tenemos que hablar. Dijo Shampoo muy seria y hasta un poco molesta, y Akane se sorprende de ser ignorada, y Ranma suspira y asiente. -Está bien Shampoo. Dijo Ranma y se retira con Shampoo, y Akane se queda atrás, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Ranma fue con Shampoo al techo del dojo de un salto, y luego Shampoo se voltea medio molesta. -Bueno Ranma, ¿por qué no has vuelto a mi casa? Pregunta Shampoo sin rodeos, y Ranma se apeno un poco. -Bueno, es que pensé que yo era un estorbo ahí, y por eso no he vuelto. Dijo Ranma apenada de que tal vez sea una molestia cargar con ella, y Shampoo se quedo pasmada, ella no se esperaba esa respuesta. -¿Comó crees Ranma? Tú no eres un estorbo, te he extrañado mucho, desde que dormiste conmigo en mi habitación, aun que no paso nada me gusto mucho. Dijo Shampoo sincera y emotiva, y Ranma asintió. -Lo sé, es solo que me parece que tal vez las cosas no funcionen entre nosotros, como fracase en caerle bien a Akane tal vez contigo sea igual Shampoo. Dijo Ranma dudosa y un poco indecisa, y Shampoo se sorprendió de sus palabras, y se acerco. -No Ranma, no dudes de eso, yo si te quiero mucho, y te extraño todas las noches. Dijo Shampoo sincera, y luego a ella la asalto una duda, Ranma dijo que le gusta ser mitad mujer, ¿quiere decir eso que le gustan ahora los hombres? Shampoo de pronto se aparto de Ranma, y se puso muy pálida, y Ranma vio el cambio en su rostro y se preocupo.

-¿Shampoo qué pasa? Pregunta Ranma preocupada, y Shampoo agarro todo el valor para hacer una importante pregunta, aun que tal vez sea incomodo para Ranma responder, ella necesita saber la verdad. -Ranma, dime la verdad por favor, ¿te gustan las chicas o te gustan los hombres? Pregunta Shampoo con un temblor en su voz, ya que temía que Ranma se haya convertido en mujer por completo, y lo haya perdido a un futuro amor con un chico, y Ranma vio de que se trata la preocupación de Shampoo, y sonrió. -La verdad me gustan las chicas, aun que yo soy mitad chica y digán los demás que eso es yuri, no me importa. Ambos lados están de acuerdo en eso, me gustan las chicas tanto siendo hombre como al ser mujer. Dijo Ranma sincera y sonrió confiada, y Shampoo se sintió totalmente aliviada, y suspiro con una sonrisa por un momento quien sabe que pensaba. -Ay Ranma me has hecho tan feliz, yo también te amo cuando eres hombre o mujer, y mi lado felino también te quiere mucho. Dijo Shampoo y se acerco para abrazar a Ranma del cuello, y ella la abraza de la cintura un poco apenada y tímida, y sintió que se ruborizo.

-Shampoo, yo no sé que vaya a pasar pero dame tiempo, y prometo que te daré una respuesta. Dijo Ranma aun indecisa, y Shampoo asintió y sonrió. -Muy bien, pero en lo que te decides, ven conmigo a mi casa y quiero dormir contigo, en verdad te extraño mucho Ranma. Dijo Shampoo con voz convincente y seductora, y Ranma se ruboriza mucho pero asintió lentamente. -Bueno, tal vez si vaya contigo Shampoo, solo una noche más no puede pasar nada. Dijo Ranma convencida de que no es malo, y Shampoo se alegro y la besa en la mejilla.

-Muy bien Ranma, te espero esta noche, no faltes por favor airen. Dijo Shampoo muy feliz, y Ranma estaba muda y muy ruborizada, y luego Shampoo ya se sentía mucho mejor, en verdad que ella necesitaba hablar con Ranma de muchas cosas para sentirse mejor. Luego Shampoo muy feliz se retiro, y Ranma se quedo un rato, inmovil y con una sensación de tibieza en su pecho, ¿qué podía significar esa sensación de su corazón?

Esa noche...

Ranma había llegado sin problemas al Neko Hanten, y Shampoo le abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar, Ranma había venido a pasar la noche como mujer, y eso estaba bien con los planes de Shampoo. Las dos luego de darse un baño, se preparan para dormir, y luego de un rato de que Ranma de quedo dormida, Shampoo sonrie y se acerca a ella, y con una sonrisa se descubre los pechos. Shampoo se acerca lista para convencer al lado femenino de Ranma.

Shampoo descubre los pechos de Ranma, realmente hermosos como los de ella, y con una sonrisa pícara, se acerca para comenzar la fiesta...

Un rato después...

Ranma sudaba y desnuda no podía dejar de gemir, mientras siente lo que Shampoo le hace a su cuerpo. Shampoo acaricia suavemente sus pechos, y la besa ardientemente en los labios, dejando una marca profunda como de fuego, en los labios rozados de Ranma, que gime de placer incontenible.

Shampoo alza su cuerpo desnudo, y ella es realmente bella, y Ranma no puede evitar ruborizarse al verla, imponente, hermosa, enamorada, y acertiva, todo es irresistible en ella. Sobretodo por que Shampoo si expresa su amor, ¿cuando pasaba eso con Akane? Nunca.

Ranma alza su cuerpo un poco y la abraza de la cintura, y Shampoo se deja caer encima de Ranma, y con un suspiro susurra en su oído. -Te amo Ranma~ Mi corazón es tuyo, siempre ha sido tuyo, no sabes lo enamorada que estoy de ti. Pero, haré que lo comprendas y lo veas, airen. Dijo Shampoo como un delicioso y tierno maullido susurrado, y Ranma sintió que se derrite por dentro y por fuera, el amor de Shampoo es irresistible, y Ranma ya no soportaba sus emociones. -¡Te amo Shampoo! ¡Ya no lo resisto más, realmente te amo tanto! Exclama susurrando Ranma su incontenible declaración, y Shampoo sonrió realmente contenta, por fin lo consiguió el amor de Ranma chica. -Yo también te amo Ranma, wu ai ni airen, deja que te desmuestre este ardiente amor. Susurra Shampoo seductoramente en su oído, y Ranma gime de placer y puede sentirlo se esta enamorando más y más de ella.

Shampoo continúa con las caricias, y besa a Ranma con todo el ardor de su corazón...

Al siguiente día...

Ranma regresa al dojo, pero no atendió los reclamos de Akana, y se fue a encerrar a su habitación, la noche anterior grabada con fuego en su mente. Una noche de pasión y de amor tan sublime, todo lo que ella sintió gracias a su bella prometida china.

Ranma escribe una carta, y la manda por correo a la casa de sus padres, por que Genma esta de visita con Nodoka, y en la carta les explica el cambio de su opinión respecto de Akane, y de su otra prometida Shampoo...

Y mientras Shampoo envía una carta a su abuelita, y a sus padres en china, y les expresa su infinito amor por Ranma. Las hermosas etapas que han pasado, y los hermosos cambios ocurridos en los días pasados. También les explica su deseo de quedarse mitad gato, y les pide que la respeten a ella y a Ranma, que han decidido quedarse así como están.

Luego Shampoo envía la carta, y sin hacer caso de los reclamos de Mousse, se retira al dojo.

Para luchar por su prometido, y liberarlo de una vez de esa familia de abusadores...

Tercera etapa: Etapa Hombre.

No habían ni pasado dos horas, cuando Shampoo entrá por la fuerza al dojo, al romper la pared oriental de la propiedad.

Akane sorprendida y asustada ve entrar a Shampoo por la fuerza, una aterradora y despiadada energía negra de odio la cubría toda, y sus ojos ya no eran ni podían volver a ser los mismos para ella. Shampoo con su espada desenvainada, a punta a Akane.

-Tendo Akane, he venido para reclamar el derecho **total** como prometida de Ranma. Liberálo por las buenas, o sufre la furia implacable de una guerrera amazona, de una mujer completamente enamorada, y de una chica totalmente entregada. Dijo Shampoo más seria que nunca, y Akane se quedó impactada de verla así, pero se levanta y se pone molesta. -¿Y tú quién eres para exigir eso? No eres más que una molestia para Ranma, ni tienes derecho alguno sobre él. Dijo Akane muy molesta y furiosa, pero se quedo helada al ver a Shampoo acercarse con verdaderas intenciones asesinas. -Entonces muere, junto a ese orgullo mal habido. Dijo Shampoo con fríaldad, y se lanza hacia ella y su padre se levanta, y trata de proteger a su hija, pero Shampoo le conecta tremenda patada en la cara, y lo estrella contra la pared. -¡Papá! Exclama Akane a su padre inconsciente, tumbado en el piso, y Shampoo se acercó con su espada en alto, y la vio con despreció.

-No mereces a Ranma, yo lo amo mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar. Ha llegado el día en que finalmente lo libere de esta toxica relación contigo, ahora muere que ya no soporto tu precencia. Dijo Shampoo muy calmada y seria, y Akane se hecho para atrás, pero Shampoo se le hecho encima con la espada en su cuello.

-Shampoo, detente. Dijo Ranma escaleras arriba, y Shampoo de inmediato se volteo y obedeció. -Como digas esposo mío. Dijo Shampoo muy sumisa, y se alejo de Akane que estaba aterrada, y se sentó en sus piernas con la espada al lado. Ranma termina de bajar las escaleras, y se acerca a la mesa y se sentó. -Akane, ya no te amo, creo que la verdad nunca te ame de verdad. Rompo el compromiso contigo Akane Tendo. Dijo Ranma muy serio, y Akane se quedo muy sorprendida, y se sintió dolida. -¡¿Pero qué te pasa Ranma?! ¡Shampoo es una entrometida y una tonta! ¡ Yo soy la victima aquí, ella quería matarme! Exclama Akane muy molesta, y Ranma sabía que esta era la oportunidad de romper con ella de verdad, el señor Tendo esta inconsciente y solo esta Akane, los demás están en sus asuntos. Nabiki haciendo el amor con Kuno, en alguna parte de su casa, y Kasumi y Tofu salieron para hacer las compras, era ahora o nunca.

Ranma se volteo y muy serio miro a Akane, y ella se puso a temblar, por que la mirada de Ranma era igual a la de Shampoo. -Akane esta decidido, aquí esta el contrato matrimonial y la promesa de mi familia con la tuya. Dijo Ranma mostrando ambos importantes papeles, y de inmediato los rompió ante la mirada estupefacta y horrorizada de Akane, y para la inmensa satisfacción de Shampoo al ver a su prometido como todo un hombre, tomando sus propias deciciones.

-¡Ranma! ¡¿Pero qué hiciste?! Exclama Akane histerica, y Ranma la miro con seriedad. -Rompó el contrato falso, y rompó contigo Akane Tendo. Eso es lo que hago, todos estos años no vi ni una pizca de interés en ti por convertirte en Akane Saotome. Ahora, mi compromiso con Shampoo no esta basado en un papel, o una promesa vacía, si no que es amor verdadero y directo, sin terceros o intermediarios. De esta forma es mucho más fuerte que el otro compromiso falso. Dijo Ranma muy serio y se levanto, y Shampoo igual, y Akane se levanta y trata de razonar con Ranma. -No, no espera Ranma, no tomes una determinación de este tipo tu solo, en verdad te amo y mucho. Sé que he cometido errores contigo, y que comó soy muy cerrada casi nunca puedo expresar mis sentimientos, pero la verdad si te amo mucho. Por favor espera a que los demás regresen, y plaricaremos todo con calma, por favor. Dijo Akane muy asustada por que esta vez Ranma luce diferente, mucho muy furioso con ella y decidido a dejarla por Shampoo.

Pero Ranma no le hizo caso, y se acerca a la escalera, y saca su bolso de viaje con sus pocas pertenencias. -No voy a esperar a que vengán los demás, y se unan contigo para forzarme a estar junto a ti que no te amo. Esté es el adiós Akane. Dijo Ranma con firmeza, y Akane se lanza a sus pies y llora con desesperación. -¡No Ranma no te vayas no de esta forma, no escojas a Shampoo yo te amo de verdad! ¡Desde el primer día me enamore de ti, pero como era una tonta inmadura no sabía como acercarme a ti! ¡Por favor perdona mis faltas contigo Ranma, te lo suplico de rodillas, de verdad te amo, no escojas a Shampoo! Súplica Akane con lágrimas en su rostro, pero Ranma estaba determinado a no volver a ceder con ella nunca más. -He dicho que no, adiós Akane. Dijo Ranma y la hizo a un lado sin brusquedad, y Akane por fin vio que Ranma a madurado y escogió a Shampoo, y ella que se quedo atrás ahora esta sola. Ranma se acerca a Shampoo, y ella sonrie con absoluto amor y dulzura, y los dos se retiran del dojo.

Akane se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar, y Soun se despertó y trato de consolar a su hija, al mismo tiempo que esta furioso con Ranma por herir a Akane, y cuando regresan los demás, se sorprenden mucho de saber lo que paso aun que, el maestro Happosai ya se esperaba esto cualquiera de estos días.

Mientras en el Neko Hanten...

Ranma y Shampoo llegan al Neko Hanten, y al entrar Mousse furioso de ver a su amada Shampoo con Ranma, se lanza al ataque, pero esta vez Ranma no estaba de humor para soportar sus trucos tontos. Ranma le da un golpe al estomago, y de inmediato una patada con giro en la cabeza, y ahí lo deja en el piso aun retorciéndose mientras esta inconsciente.

Ranma voltea y besa a Shampoo, y ella lo envuelve en sus brazos, y le corresponde, por que ahora el lado masculino también la ama, y Shampoo lo sabe y lo disfruta enormemente.

Ranma y Shampoo suben a su nueva habitación juntos, y se sintieron listos para la nueva y más hermosa etapa de todas.

La cuarta etapa: La etapa del amor de pareja y la vida en conjunto...

Así comienza la vida de pareja de Ranma y Shampoo, en la loca ciudad de Nerima, comienza el caos...


	2. El duelo por la libertad de amar

Capitulo 2. "El duelo por la libertad de amar"

Torneo Caos de Amor: Cuartos de Final.

Esa mañana el perfume de las flores no tenía aroma ni alguna nota placentera, todo era un espantoso invierno de emociones para una Akane Tendo, cuando despertó esa mañana ella pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla, y corriéndo fue a la habitación de Ranma.

Pero Ranma ya no estaba...

Akane de inmediato sintió que la agonía emocional sufrida ayer, no fue un sueño ni una pesadilla.

Era la **realidad...**

Akane se cae al piso y comienza a llorar, y en ese momento Nabiki y Soun aparecen, y Kuno se entristeció de ver a la antaño fuerte Akane tan destrozada, débil y fragil. No había duda de que ella de verdad se enamoro de Ranma, y ahora era tan obvio y evidente que las discuciones y pleitos eran más bien debido a la inseguridad inmadura de Akane.

-Ay hija, ahora mismo voy a traer arrastrando a ese malagradecido de Ranma, para que los dos se casen. Dijo Soun echándo más leña al fuego, en vez de ayudarla de verdad, y Akane alza su rostro y deja salir un gemido de dolor profundo. -Ay papá me duele mucho, me duele tanto, en verdad me había enamorado de Ranma, y ahora que ya no esta me siento tan hueca. Soy ahora solo un cascarón vació y sin alma, ya no tengo esperanza alguna en la vida, me quiero morir papá. Dijo Akane muy triste y llorando mucho, y su papá se puso igual de triste, o eso parecía por que siempre llora igual, y en ese momento se acerca Happosai muy serio y adusto. -Mejor cálmate ya Akane. Deberías celebrar el que Ranma ha logrado su independencia emocional, y ya no tiene que cumplir el tonto sueño de Soun, por que ustedes solo son piezas de shogi para él, que los mueve y los manipula para que hasta sientan lo que él quiere para conseguir su objetivo: Una vida sin preocupaciones de niño mimado. Dijo el maestro Happosai muy serio y sabía perfectamente como es su discipulo, y Soun se molesta un montón y pone cara de demonio, la que pone siempre que las cosas no salen como él quiere. -Maestro no se meta, ¿qué no ve que Akane esta muy dolida? Dijo Soun muy molesto, pero el maestro le apunto con su pipa. -¡Silencio! Yo lo que veo es la enajenación de los inmaduros en esta casa, desde hace muchos años, he visto la manera totalmente injusta y despótica de ser de Akane para Ranma. Es increíble que él haya resistido hasta ahora, eso demuestra su fidelidad y su carácter tan fuerte y resistente, soportar el maltrato de Akane por tres años, ¡tres años! Pero hay un dicho muy sabio que dice: Tanto va el cántaro a la fuente, que se rompe. Eso es lo que paso apenas ayer, Ranma y su resistencía se quebrarón por una razón muy simple: Ranma encontró una causa mejor que Akane, esa es Shampoo. En verdad felicito a Ranma por descubrir el amor de Shampoo a tiempo, de lo contrarió no me imagino lo que Akane le hubierá hecho a Ranma una vez casados, lo más probable ella terminaría abusando de Ranma. Dijo el maestro Happosai muy serio y directo, y Soun se puso a llorar como un niño, pero las palabras de Happosai hicieron que Akane se levantará, y determinada a recuperar a Ranma, y a darle la contraria al maestro, ella se fue al Neko Hanten.

Para resolver esto de una manera más apropiada, con un duelo por el amor de Ranma.

Mientras en el Neko Hanten...

Ranma ayudaba a limpiar las mesas, y Shampoo encerró al pato Mousse en una jaula, y luego salio de la cocina con los platos de la mesa cuatro, estaban en la hora de la comida, y muy apurados trabajaban con esmero y entusiasmo. Ranma como una mesera muy linda, se pasaba de mesa en mesa, y Shampoo muy enamorada y completamente feliz veía a su esposo como mujer, trabajar con tanta alegría y felicidad.

Shampoo ahora es completamente feliz, y Ranma le mandaba cada mirada de amor a su querida novia y prometida, y las dos luego de que terminaron la primera parte de los clientes del día, pensaron en todas las hermosas etapas de su amor.

Justo en eso la puerta se abre, y suena la campana y Ranma se acerca al lado de Shampoo con una reverencia. -Hola bienvenida al Neko Hanten, ¿qué desea comer? Pregunta amable Shampoo y luego alza su cabeza, y se da cuenta de que es Akane, y Shampoo se molesta de verla. -Oh, Akane, ¿qué quieres? Dijo Shampoo molesta de verla por que sabe que aun no se rinde, y Akane ignora a Shampoo y se acerca a Ranma y la toma de las manos. -Ranma amor mío, por favor regresa conmigo al dojo, no quiero que te encargues del dojo, ni que hagas nada que no quieras, solo quiero que regreses y que me permitas demostrarte mi amor. Dijo Akane sincera y muy emotiva, y Ranma frunce el seño, y se suelta de las manos de Akane, y se cruza de brazos. -No quiero volver, y tampoco quiero que me demuestres nada, por favor Akane no me hagas repetir las cosas. No soy el único chico que existe, hay un montón de chicos interesados en ti, como Gosunkugi por ejemplo. Dijo Ranma medio seria, y Akane bajo la cabeza. -Hay un montón de chicos Ranma, es cierto pero, ninguno como tú amor, aun Gosunkugi es un raro y un anormal. Yo solo te amo a ti, y no quiero enamorarme de nadie más. Dijo Akane seria y sincera, y Shampoo se molesto y se puso celosa de esta nueva Akane, que si demuestra sus sentimientos.

-Ya basta Akane, deja a mi prometido en paz. Dijo Shampoo muy molesta y celosa, y Akane voltea y fulmina con la mirada a Shampoo, y le apunta con un dedo acusador. -¡Todo esto es tu culpa china loca y enamorada gata ladrona! ¡Te desafío a un duelo por la mano y el corazón de Ranma Saotome! Qué la ganadora tenga el privilegio de llamarse Saotome. Dijo Akane muy molesta y furiosa lanza su desafío, y Shampoo se quedo impactada pero acepta, y sonrie confiada. -Muy bien, Tendo Akane acepto tu desafío, y yo ganaré y seré Shampoo Saotome después de vencerte. Dijo Shampoo muy segura y con los brazos cruzados, y Akane se ríe. -Hahaha, no estes tan segura Shampoo, yo también he entrenado y con los años mejore mucho a escondidas, bien el duelo será en el dojo de mi casa, en cinco días exactos. No vayas a llegar tarde, por que el notario estará presente, y si alguna no llega o es vencida será descalificada, y la que esté presente o la ganadora, será nombrada Saotome y con pleno derecho de matrimonio con Ranma. Así que, buena suerte Shampoo, hahaha, la vas a necesitar. Dijo Akane muy segura y cambiada, y luego se retira mandándole un beso volador a Ranma, y las dos Ranma y Shampoo la ven retirarse saltando por los techos como hacen ellas, con la misma facilidad y gracia.

Shampoo al ver aquello, supo que debe ponerse a entrenar, para ganar de una vez. Esta vez es la guerra, y Ranma estaba sorprendida y preocupada por Shampoo a la que ama de verdad.

Más tarde en el dojo...

Todos en el dojo supieron del desafío de Akane por la mano de Ranma, y su nombre y los derechos de matrimonio, y Soun estaba muy contento hasta que Akane dijo. -No lo hago por el dojo papá, que se vaya al demonio ese condenado dojo, lo hago por mí y por Ranma mi amor. Hago esto por que he decidido madurar y aceptar a Ranma totalmente, el maestro tiene razón, si quiero recuperar a Ranma debo de tomar esto en serio, y por eso ha llegado el momento de demostrar que si soy una artista marcial. Dijo Akane muy seria y segura, y comenzó a entrenar en serio, y con mucha fuerza y gracia en sus movimientos.

El maestro Happosai pudo ver que si estaba muy segura de ganar, y de dar todo de si en este duelo tan importante. También pudo ver que eso de golpeadora sin habilidad, era únicamente una mascara y una farza, que engaño a todos. Ranma sin embargo es quién va a tener la última palabra en todo esto, después de todo es su amor y su corazón lo que esta en juego, y esa clase de apuesta y de recompenza es demasiado, para darla a la ligera y más en esta clase de duelos.

Mientras en el Neko Hanten...

Shampoo luego del trabajo se puso de inmediato a entrenar con toda su habilidad, por que primero se muere, a perder el amor y el nombre de su amado. Ranma la miraba como entrenaba, y Mousse como pato la veía ensimismado, y si tan solo ella peleara de esa forma por él, pero no, ella pelea por Ranma su único amor.

Mousse no quería admitirlo pero, Shampoo en verdad esta enamorada de Ranma, y la prueba de eso es su tremenda concentración en todos sus movimientos, no por nada Shampoo es la gran campeona de las amazonas. Shampoo con un giro poderoso y gracioso logra partir una roca con su pie, de una poderosa y tremenda patada con ki, y luego de un salto en el aire ella se pone de frente con un golpe contra un saco de arena, el golpe lo dejo despanzurrado y tendido en el piso.

Shampoo se da la vuelta y de una patada con el giro de su talón, le arranca la cabeza a una calabaza, un muñeco con el letrero: "Akane Tendo es más fuerte que cualquier amazona." Shampoo escribió eso mismo, para al ver esas palabras escritas por ella misma, despertar la furia dormida de su corazón de amazona, y funciono. Con mortal precisión Shampoo golpea todos los puntos vitales, y los vínculos de energía para neutralizar a su oponente con un minímo de violencia, y un máximo de energía, y al final con tremenda patada la avienta contra la pared que se hizo pedazos.

Ranma sabe que la fuerza de Shampoo es muy grande, y si se propone, puede hasta matar a su oponente, por supuesto eso no va a pasar, pero de todos modos se van a dar con todo.

Torneo Caos de Amor: Semifinal.

Dos días después, y Soun ha visto sorprendido la mejoría de Akane, ella ahora es mucho más fuerte, luego de volver a activar su ki dormido, y ahora sin que haya musculos estorbosos, Akane estaba regresando de su trote matutino. Akane ha cambiado, por que no solo su ki estaba bloqueado por ella misma, para simular un perfil bajo, sino que muchas otras cosas estaban bloqueadas. Akane entrá sudando y bebiendo un largo trago de agua de su botella de ejercició, y Rioga que se había aparecido de pronto para visitarla, se sorprende del hermoso y bien formado cuerpo de Akane, y que le crecieron los pechos de pronto, y ahora se veía más hermosa y femenina, pero también mucho más fuerte. Las piernas de Akane daban todo el aspecto de belleza y fuerza, capaces de saltos y de resistencia y golpes muy fuertes, y el atuendo de Akane era uno pegado al cuerpo en el pantalón, y una camiseta blanca ligera y corta, que dejaba al descubierto los lados y el frente de sus hermosos y grandes pechos.

Rioga trago saliva con dificultad, todo el cuerpo de Akane sufrió una transformación al empezar su entrenamieto especial para despertar el ki dormido. Akane ahora es una mujer muy hermosa, pero ella no esta interesada en lo más minímo en él, por que ya lo descubrió hace un tiempo como P-chan, y desde ese momento las cosas ya no son iguales entre ellos.

Akane volteo y Rioga rápido se mete en la casa, y ella entrá en la sala y ve a Kasumi y a Rioga, su papá jugando con el maestro una partida de shogi, y ella sonrie. -Familia ya volví, le di una vuelta a la montaña, y ahora me siento mejor. Dijo Akane con una sonrisa, en estos días ella se ha sentido mucho más enamorada de Ranma, y eso le da muchos celos a Rioga, que envidia su suerte. -Que bueno que ya regresaste Akane, y veo que estuviste entrenando me parece muy bien. Usted que piensa maestro, Akane le va a ganar a Shampoo, ¿verdad? Dijo Soun muy animado, y el maestro hace un movimiento y derrota a Soun, que se puso a llorar y él contesta. -Aun no sabemos que pueda pasar, no dudo ni digo que Akane a mejorado admirablemente, sin embargo aun le falta un poco más de concentración, ahora Akane finalmente a madurado como artista marcial, y se ha dado cuenta de lo mismo que Ranma y Shampoo, la importancia de la concentración. Si uno hace las cosas sin importancia, obtendra resultados sin importancia, pero si uno se concentra puede conseguir grandes resultados en muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo la concentración por si sola no gana las batallas, a parte de concentración, lo que le falta a Akane es voluntad, eso es lo que realmente se enfrenta en un duelo, la voluntad propia y la del adversario, si realmente deseas ganar y confias en que vas a dar todo de ti, entonces ganaras. Dijo el maestro muy serio y seguro de su consejo, y él cosa curiosa no estaba tratando de manosear a Akane, por que aun que ella se ha vuelto más curvilínea él se da cuenta de que esto es serio.

Akane toma muy en serio los consejos del maestro y asiente. -Sí maestro, voy a concentrar toda mi voluntad y voy a ganar, no importa cuanto se esfuerce Shampoo, esta vez le voy a ganar. Dijo Akane muy segura de su triunfo, y Happosai asiente, y Akane se retira para su habitación, y Rioga no pudo evitar ruborisarse al ver su trasero y lo largo de su cabello, por que eso también creció su cabello ahora le llega a la cintura, y su trasero se puede apreciar mejor.

Rioga no se resiste y se levanta para ir con Akane, y decirle lo que siente por ella, y Happosai suspira y ordena un nuevo juego. -Ese Rioga esta perdido, Akane de verdad esta enamorada de Ranma, y eso esta bien por que Ranma finalmente ha madurado en el grandioso artista marcial que esta destinado a ser, para la satisfacción de sus prometidas, el botón de cerezo que durante tres primaveras se resistió a abrirse, finalmente se ha abierto. Sin importar que pase, nosotros los viejos debemos retirarnos voluntariamente, para dejar que los jovenes florezcan y tengan sus retoños, que hermosa es la juventud, por que esos jovenes son el futuro de las artes marciales. Dijo el maestro muy filosófico y contento con el progreso de los jovenes, y Soun asintió. -Es verdad maestro, sin importar que pase, aun con el monte fuji nevado y la cruel nieve del invierno, la primavera y sus colores lo reviven todo, así también los jovenes y sus caminos distintos entre si, le dan variedad y color a todo lo que nos rodea. Esos chicos aun les falta mucho pero, estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien. Dijo Soun confiado mientras pone las piezas de juego, y el maestro asintió. -Es verdad, estoy seguro de que para mañana o pasado mañana, llegan Genma y Nodoka, estoy seguro de que ellos están ansiosos de ver a su hijo, y todo lo que ha sucedido. Tengo curiosidad por saber que noticias traen, del mundo de las artes marciales. Dijo el maestro un poco misterioso, y Soun asintió y los dos comenzarón a jugar de nuevo.

Mientras que Akane ya iba a entrar a su habitación, cuando se detiene frente a la puerta de la antigua habitación de Ranma, y suspira. -Sin importar que pase, voy a traerte de vuelta Ranma mi amor. Dijo Akane en un susurro quedo, y Rioga detrás de ella sonrie. -Mejor olvidate de él, y deja que yo entré en tu corazón, Akane yo sí te amo y quiero hacerte feliz, y voy a enseñarte todo mi amor. Dijo Rioga muy confiado en si mismo, y en su amor por ella que ha crecido con los años, pero Akane se voltea molesta con él. -Cierra la boca Rioga, ni creas que me convences, y también he visto como me miras. Pero este cuerpo tan hermoso que ves, es solo para Ranma y nadie más, así que ya deja de verme así pervertido lujurioso. Dijo Akane muy molesta con él, y se da la vuelta y entrá en su habitación, y Rioga se quedo pasmado de verla como lo odia y desprecia.

Rioga apretó los puños, y se retiro para pensar en la forma de conquistar a Akane, de una vez por todas.

Mientras en el Neko Hanten...

Shampoo estaba en el techo de su casa, meditando y concentrando su ki, y Ranma estaba atendiendo a los clientes del restaurán, y Mousse por una vez estaba ayudando también ya que siente como él mismo se ha resignado a perder ante el amor verdadero. Ver a Shampoo entrenar y al mismo tiempo atender el negocio, y por si fuera poco atender y cuidar a Ranma, le ha demostrado su autentico amor por él, en verdad ella lo ama y lo adora, y él esta completamente enamorado de ella.

Mousse suspira y continúa con su trabajo, cuando la puerta se abre, y un desenfadado Rioga entrá con un estruendo.

*CRASH*

-¡Ranma! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡Sal ahora te desafio por la mano de Akane! Exclama Rioga furioso y celoso en extremo, y Ranma sale de la cocina, y junto a Mousse se acercan. -¿Disculpa? Rioga, ¿Estas loco? ¿Yo que tengo que ver con Akane? Ya me separe de Akane y ya no somos prometidos, si quieres casarte con ella adelante, yo no les estorbo. Dijo Ranma sincero, y Rioga negó con la cabeza muy molesto. -Eso dices, pero el asunto es que Akane esta obsesionada con recuperarte, y yo que la amo ni me hace caso, así que el mismo día te desafío a un duelo por la mano de Akane, el ganador se casará con ella. Dijo Rioga muy molesto y furioso, y Ranma se lleva una mano a la cara, por que esto complica las cosas, por un lado si Akane gana entonces Ranma se casa con ella y le cede su nombre, y si Shampoo gana pero si Ranma también entonces él también se casa con Akane por este nuevo desafío, que solo vino a complicar las cosas. Solamente que Shampoo gane y Ranma pierda pueden quedarse juntos, y Akane se resignara a estar con Rioga.

Mousse sin embargo pensó lo mismo y vio que ahora si tiene una oportunidad de separar a Ranma de Shampoo, esta es la oportunidad que esperaba, y Ranma sale de sus pensamientos. -Mejor vete de una vez Rioga, y deja de molestar por favor. Dijo Ranma que no quería verse involucrado en eso, pero Mousse sonrió con maldad. -¿Qué pasa Saotome? ¿Temeroso de que te derrote Rioga? Pregunta Mousse para picar a Ranma, y él se voltea y muy serio no se dejo engañar.

-No voy a participar en este duelo, por la sencilla razón de que no quiero complicar el duelo de Shampoo y Akane. No importa lo que digán, no voy a aceptar. Dijo Ranma muy serio, y se regresa a la cocina, y Rioga de pronto sintió una mano muy fuerte detrás de él en su hombro.

-Ya escuchaste a mi esposo, ahora largo de aquí. Dijo Shampoo muy seria y sujeta a Rioga por sorpresa, y lo arroja a la calle junto a unos tachos de basura. Luego Shampoo se voltea contra Mousse, que se encogió de miedo que le dio verla tan seria y molesta. -Regresa al trabajo Mousse, y nada de planes para fastidiar mi relación sagrada con Ranma. De lo contrario de un golpe te regreso hasta china. Amenazo Shampoo muy seria, y Mousse al borde de un ataque de nervios se fue a limpiar las mesas, y Shampoo suspira y entrá a la cocina.

Adentró Ranma trabajaba en una nueva salsa, y Shampoo con absoluto amor se acerco, y lo abraza por la espalda. -Amor mío, no te preocupes, yo ganare y ya termine mi entrenamiento por hoy, ahora puedes descansar un poco. Dijo Shampoo con gran amor, y Ranma se voltea y sonrie muy feliz. -Lo sé mi amor, yo no dudo de esa gran fuerza tuya, al contrario se que le vas a ganar a Akane. Dijo Ranma confiado en Shampoo, y ella se sintió tan contenta y dichosa de estar con él, su airen adorado. -Ay Ranma tu confianza en mí es la fuerza que necesito, solo eso necesito para ganar y seguir adelante Ranma airen. Wu ai ni Ranma. Dijo Shampoo amorosa y lo besa con amor y dulzura, y Ranma le devuelve el beso con todo su sentimiento.

Pero Mousse afuera desde la puerta de la cocina, sintió unos celos tremendos que lo vuelven loco, y se retiro a maquinar un nuevo plan para separar a Ranma de Shampoo. Esa es la meta de Mousse, sin saber lo que va a pasar ese día.

Un poco después esa tarde...

Akane llego al Neko Hanten, y ella necesitaba ver a Ranma y que él la viera como ha cambiado, para que vea que no solo Shampoo es hermosa y esta lista para él. También Akane esta lista para él y su bello amor, que tanta falta le hace en su vida. Akane suspira y entrá por la puerta principal, y ve a Mousse limpiando las mesas, y luego ve a Ranma que termino de despachar a uno de los últimos clientes del día, una mujer con un niño pequeño.

Akane sonrie y se acerca. -Hola Ranma, veo que estas trabajando muy entusiasmado eso me da gusto. Dijo Akane con una sonrisa, y Ranma voltea y no la reconoce. -Ah perdón pero, ¿nos conocemos? Pregunta Ranma sorprendido de ver a una chica que le hable con tanta confianza, y Akane sonrie y se acerca. -Claro que me conoces Ranma, soy la prometida que te va a recuperar, soy Akane. ¿Verdad que he cambiado? He despertado mi ki dormido, y ahora soy tu bella prometida querida, y estoy totalmente enamorada de ti. Dijo Akane muy sonriente y feliz, y Ranma estaba sorprendido de verla tan cambiada y con su ki despiertó, y la puerta de la cocina se abre y sale Shampoo que escucho la voz de Akane. -Escuche la voz de Akane, ¿dónde esta ella? Pregunta Shampoo y al voltear pudo ver a Akane pero muy cambiada y con su ki despierto, y se puso muy seria. -Oh ya veo, entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas después de todo, Akane has fingido todo este tiempo que no podías defenderte, pero la verdad era que siempre has mantenido un perfil bajo, ¿o no? Pero, ahora veo que vas a ir con todo. Sin embargo, yo también amo a Ranma y no voy a perder por nada del mundo, este duelo definirá de una vez por todas quien es la prometida de Ranma, y quien será llamada Saotome, pero este duelo lo ganare yo. Dijo Shampoo convencida de su victoria, y Akane se voltea con el ceño fruncido, no le gusto su comentario en general.

Akane se voltea permitiendo que su enemiga la vea de frente, y se de cuenta de los cambios en ella, y de como sus sentimientos por Ranma también son muy poderosos. -Shampoo esta vez te voy a regresar a China, pero sin Ranma que se va a quedar conmigo, y yo lo haré completamente feliz, de eso puedes estar segura. Ranma es el soporte de mi vida, y mi amor por él es tan ardiente que me quema, y estoy lista para darte con todo en este duelo. No más celos por que esta vez comprendo que ser cerrada me ha costado mucho con Ranma, sin embargo lo amo mucho y este hermoso cuerpo será de él, y de nadie más. Solo espera y verás como te pongo en tu lugar. Dijo Akane sumamente molesta e irritada, y Shampoo se cruzo de brazos con increíble ira, pero se controló por que esta frente a Ranma su amado, y no quiere darle una mala impresión.

Luego de eso, Akane se despide de Ranma, y le deja verla un poco más de cerca, y luego se retira, y Shampoo de inmediato se acerco, y beso a Ranma con todo su amor. -Ranma airen yo te amo, no te fijes en Akane por favor, yo soy más bella que ella, lo sabes me has visto, y yo no quiero perderte por nada del mundo. Dijo Shampoo completamente enamorada de él, y sincera en sus sentimientos, y Ranma asintió y sonrió contento. -No te preocupes Shampoo, sé que vas a ganar, y yo te amo de verdad, estoy tan enamorado de ti como no te imaginas. Yo sé que eres más fuerte que Akane, y eres mucho más bella por dentro y por fuera Shampoo mi amor. Dijo Ranma con mucho amor y ternura la besa románticamente en los labios, y Shampoo no se resiste y se derrite en este amor tan maravilloso y cálido.

Luego Ranma abraza a Shampoo, y le susurra en el oído. -Shampoo eres una chica fuerte, y me amas como yo te amo, no dudes de tu fuerza. Ese poder déjalo fluir libremente, y concentra tu fuerza, siente mis brazos en tu cuerpo mi amor, siente este sentimiento este ardor, quiero que lo recuerdes siempre. Tú eres Shampoo Saotome desde este momento, yo te quiero, te amo, te necesito, te siento dentró de mi corazón. Eres lo más importante que tengo, y te quiero tanto te respeto tanto, este bello amor y hermoso sentimiento por ti, deja que te toque en tu corazón Shampoo querida. Susurró Ranma con mucho sentimiento, y Shampoo conmovídisima llora de la dicha, por que Ranma se comporta como ella siempre lo ha deseado en él, y la respeta tanto y la apoya siempre, eso es justo lo que ella quiere en él, de verdad conmovida en lo más hondo de su ser, Shampoo se acerca y lo besa con todo su amor y siente el enamoramiento sublime de su vida.

Shampoo siempre quiso esto, un amor tan grande e infinito, como este que puede llevarla hasta los confines del universo. Shampoo radiante de amor, siente este sentimiento, un vínculo con Ranma su más amado, el amor de su corazón y de su espíritu.

Torneo Caos de Amor: Final.

Después del encuentró entre Akane y Shampoo en el Neko Hanten, los días pasaron en un parpadeo, y Shampoo estaba más motivada que nunca para ganar este importante duelo. Akane estaba entrenando la última parte, y ya mañana por fin llega el día, catorce de junio, el día en que finalmente ella derrotara a Shampoo, y recuperara a Ranma de una vez.

Esa tarde Mousse estaba maquinando muy bien su idea para arruinar las oportunidades de Ranma, para quedarse con su adorada Shampoo, y mientras la campeona de las amazonas estaba concentrando su ki para mañana.

Ranma estaba un poco preocupado, pero él sabía que lo mejor es dejarlas que se desquiten entre ellas, y luego él sabe que todo volverá a lo normal por un tiempo. Además Ranma esta confiado en que Shampoo ganara, y demostrara su fuerza y sus grandes habilidades, esté será un duelo muy importante para ambas.

Al siguiente día...

Shampoo despierta temprano, y al voltear en su cama no encuentra a Ranma, y ella se asusta y se levanta y va a la cocina, y ahí lo encontró preparando el desayuno, y Shampoo suspiro con alivio y amor. Por un momento ella pensó que Ranma se había enamorado de Akane y su cuerpo, y la había abandonado, pero no claro que no, él de verdad esta enamorado de ella, y Shampoo sonrie y se acerca. -Airen no tenías que levantarte temprano, yo puedo hacer el desayuno. Dijo Shampoo muy cariñosa y enamorada, y Ranma se voltea sonriendo primorosamente. -Nada Shampoo, hoy tienes un duelo importante, hoy es el día de ganar el derecho y la libertad de amar, vamos Shampoo tu puedes ganar y volverte Shampoo Saotome. Dijo Ranma confiado, y Shampoo siente que se derrite por él, y de pronto la puerta se abre y entrán Colonge y Genma junto a Nodoka.

-Es cierto hija, debes de creer en la palabra de Ranma, no dudes de que vas a ganar este importante duelo. Dijo Colonge muy sonriente, y Shampoo y Ranma se voltean sorprendidos, pero contentos de verlos. -¡Abuelita! ¡Qué alegría verte! Ah señor y señora Saotome, mucho gusto yo soy Shampoo una guerrera amazona, y estoy perdidamente enamorada de Ranma, lo digo en serio. Por favor deseo su bendición para que todo salga bien en mi relación con Ranma. Dijo Shampoo medio seria y hace una reverencia con las manos juntas en su regazo, y Genma y Nodoka sonrien. -Ya la tienes Shampoo, Ranma ya nos había hablado en sus cartas de ti, y nos complace verlos unidos y muy enamorados. Dijo Genma sincero y amable, y Nodoka asintió. -Es cierto querida Shampoo, nuestro hijo te ama y eso nos complace, ahora ve y cambiate por que hoy es un día importante. Dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa amable, y Shampoo asintió y de pronto se dio cuenta de que aun esta solo de camiseta blanca de dormir, y las piernas desnudas y se ruborizo mucho de la vergüenza.

-Ay no, ya bajo no me tardo, airen no me tardo nada. Dijo Shampoo y se retira a su habitación para cambiarse. Ranma sonrie y termina de preparar el desayuno, y los adultos se sientan en la mesa, y Shampoo baja y ve a Ranma esperando por ella. Shampoo se sienta a su lado, para el infinito desagrado de Mousse que los veía mientras estaba escondido.

Mientras en el dojo...

Akane despertó temprano, y luego de un rápido desayuno, ella se pone a entrenar por último lo que le falta de su concentración de su ki. Rioga la veía ensimismado por su belleza, y ella ni le hace caso a sus miradas, toda su concentración es para Ranma y su victoria sobre Shampoo.

Soun ya fue por el abogado y notario, la recompensa es el nombre de Ranma, y el derecho de matrimonio con él, un premio muy jugoso para muchas chicas en Nerima.

Por que varias chicas interesadas en Ranma, solo están esperando a que termine la lucha entre Akane y Shampoo, para lanzarse sobre Ranma.

Akane ignorando estos peligros, se prepara hasta que se siente satisfecha, y luego va a descansar un poco, y a prepararse para el medio día.

Más tarde...

Ranma y Shampoo salen del Neko Hanten juntos, Mousse y Colonge junto a Genma y Nodoka, se adelantaron al dojo, y Shampoo estaba determinada a ganar esto. Ranma confiado se voltea y de pronto una chica se acerca. -Hola Ranma, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿comó están las cosas? Pregunta la chica, y Ranma junto a Shampoo se voltean y ven a la chica rubia que lo saludo con tanta confianza. -¡Ah no puede ser! Azusa, ¿qué haces aquí? Pregunta Ranma bastante sorprendido de verla, y Azusa sonrie muy contenta de verlo que la recuerda, y se acerca un poco, y Shampoo se sintió mal de ver a esta chica, se ve que ella trama algo. -Solo vine para ver como están las cosas, y me da gusto ver que me recuerdas Ranma. Bueno, te veré por ahí, nos vemos. Dijo Azusa un poco misteriosa, y se retira caminando tranquila, y Shampoo sintió celos, de esa chica.

Azusa se ve que también esta interesada en Ranma...

Más tarde...

Ranma y Shampoo llegan al dojo y al entrar vieron a Kasumi con su sonrisa, y los dos entrán en la sala, donde ven a Soun y a Happosai hablando acaloradamente con Genma y Nodoka de algo, y Akane estaba al frente y a su lado medio alejado estaba Rioga. Al lado de Akane estaba el abogado y notario, el señor Sadaki un viejo amigo de la familia Tendo.

Ranma se pone serio y Shampoo también y se sientan, y Akane asiente por fin llego el día de que ambas se enfrenten en un duelo muy importante. Los adultos terminan su conferencia, y se voltean muy serios. -Muy bien, este es un duelo oficial, entre Akane Tendo contra Shampoo guerrera china amazona, y veo que todas las partes invulocradas están presentes. Las reglas son, sin movimientos ni agarres prohibidos, la ganadora será declarada por el referí, el señor Happosai aquí presente fungira a manera de arbitro, y será la mejor tres de cinco rondas. La primera en ganar satisfactoriamente tres rondas de combates, será la ganadora y obtendrá el derecho al nombre Saotome, y pleno derecho de matrimonio con Ranma Saotome. Dijo el señor Sadaki muy serio, y todos asienten, y Shampoo y Akane se levantan.

Todos ocupan sus sitios en el dojo, y Nabiki como era de esperarse de ella, esta grabando el momento para vender la cinta de la pelea al mejor postor. El dojo estaba lleno de gente, y Shampoo se cambia rápido de ropa, lo mismo que Akane, se ponen ropa comoda de tipo combate, uno de karateca para Akane, y uno de tipo shaolin para Shampoo. Ambas se recojen el cabello y se ponen bendas en los nudillos, y los pies y tobillos, y luego Happosai muy serio las reviso y vio que todo estaba en orden.

Se hizo un anuncio de ambas guerreras, que estaban que se comian con la mirada, y Ranma ocupa el lugar del premio entre los demás, no es un duelo para él, pero Rioga le mando un sin numero de miradas de odio lo mismo que Mousse. Ambos aun no se rinden, y esperan su oportunidad para actuar, y arruinar la oportunidad de Ranma, de quedarse con Akane y Shampoo.

Ambas se preparan y Happosai toma su lugar en medio, y ambas se saludan con una reverencia, y luego una reverencia a los testigos presentes, y luego otra reverencia al referí.

Happosai en medio alza su mano derecha en lo alto antes de bajarla, y voltea a un lado y luego al otro. -¿Listas? ¡A pelear! Exclama Happosai y baja su mano, y ambas se ponen en pose de batalla, y se lanzan a la pelea.

Akane y Shampoo en guardia, se miden y luego Akane como era de esperarse, lanza su primer ataque, un golpe con el puño, y Shampoo lo desvía y trata de dar una patada. Pero Akane se defiende, y le da una barrida a Shampoo, que cae al piso y rueda a tiempo para evitar una patada de acha con ki, y Ranma se preocupa por que enserio se están enfrentando con ki, es decir es un duelo serio.

Shampoo mide la fuerza del último ataque, y calcula rápidamente su contraataque. Shampoo se levanta y salta en el aire y le da una patada a Akane que lo defiende, pero Shampoo se apoya en el golpe y se defiende con un salto y una serie de patadas aereas, que la última logra conectar un certero golpe en el pecho y centro de equilibrió de Akane.

La cual queda indefensa al trastabillar sin equilibrio, y Shampoo ya en el piso aprobecha para golpear con varios golpes en el truco de las castañas, y Akane no estaba segura de cual era el golpe certero. Pero, opta por otra opción arriesgada pero efectiva, Akane detiene la ráfaga de golpes, al detener con su mano el puño de Shampoo, inmediatamente Akane se coloca detrás de ella con una llave, y la levanta en el aire al mismo tiempo que la llave tiene a su merced a Shampoo.

El brazo de Shampoo detrás de ella, en la llave clásica que puede someter a casi cualquiera, y Akane se acerca a su oído al mismo tiempo que la levanta. -Ahora vas a ver quien de las dos es la más fuerte. Dijo Akane con amenaza, y sin advertencia la azota contra el piso y la golpea con su patada de acha certera, y Shampoo recibe el golpe en el estomago, y escupe sangra, una patada con ki.

Ranma sintió el inmenso dolor de Shampoo como propió, y Mousse se asusto bastante, ambos pálidecen al ver la saña del último movimiento.

Happosai alza su mano y dictamina su veredicto. -Suficiente, Akane gana este encuentro, ¿puede Shampoo continuar? Pregunta Happosai muy serio, y Shampoo con trabajos al principio se levanta pero luego ve a Ranma, y recuerda sus palabras susurradas esa vez, y de inmediato su ki se elevo y se recupera, y Shampoo limpia la sangre de su labio inferior, y asiente. -Puedo, y quiero continuar, no perderé por nada del mundo. Dijo Shampoo totalmente encendida, ese golpe ayudo a despertarla en vez de desanimarla.

Akane sonrie mordazmente, y se pone en guardia, y Shampoo adopta una pocisión distinta y Colonge se mueve inquieta en su asiento, por que reconoció igual que Ranma la pose de Shampoo.

-Xin ji, esta vez es enserio. Dijo Ranma muy impresionado por la perfecta pose de Shampoo, y Mousse asintió y también estaba muy impresionado. -Parece que Akane se ha metido en un problema, ha forzado a Shampoo a usar una pose de batalla exclusiva de las amazonas, esta vez vamos a ver un combate muy distinto. Dijo Colonge muy seria, y hasta el señor Sadaki que no es ningún aficionado en los combates serios, pudo verlo la concentración de Shampoo.

Happosai asiente y alza su mano en el aire de nuevo. -¿Listas? ¡A pelear! Exclama Happosai y las dos chicas se lanzan al combate, y Akane pensando que el golpe anterior la dejo lastimada, se lanza al ataque con su puño, y de pronto Shampoo desaparece de la vista de Akane, para un segundo después, reaparecer con su puño en el estomago de Akane, velocidad con ki, y Ranma pudo seguir su movimiento a la perfección.

Akane recibe el golpe, pero aprieta sus puños, y le da un tremendo gancho de izquierda a Shampoo en la cara, ambas se separan, pero se fulminan con la mirada, y ahora elevan su ki, y este casi se puede ver, un aura púrpura rozadoazulado para Shampoo, y uno azul eléctrico intenso para Akane, y luego ambas se lanzan a gran velocidad y se dan de golpes, luego Shampoo le da un rodillazo a Akane, y la avienta contra la pared.

Pero Akane lanza su ki, con un rugido, es la técnica del rugido del león con energía negativa destructiva, pero sin la contraría de la carga emocional, es decir Akane puede usar técnicas de ki a la perfección y sin el soporte emotivo. Shampoo lo vio y se cubre con los brazos, y estos estaban recubiertos de una energía de ki en una barrera.

Shampoo descruza su defensa y salta al frente, y Akane se despega del muro, y ella también se lanza al ataque. Golpe, patada, codazo, defensa, y agarre, Shampoo atrapa en sus brazos a Akane y la estampa en la pared con furia, y le da un tremendo golpe con ki. Akane se cae al piso escupiendo sangre, y doblada de dolor.

De nuevo Happosai alza su mano, y detiene el combate. -Suficiente, Shampoo gana este combate, ¿Akane puede continuar? Pregunta Happosai muy serio, y Akane tampoco quiere perder, y se levanta con la firme convicción de no perder. -Puedo continuar, y estoy frente a Ranma y no voy a decepcionarlo, lo amo y voy a demostrarlo. Dijo Akane convencídisima de ganar esto, y todos se sorprenden de su determinación, y Shampoo sonrie con ferocidad, entre más mejor por que es una guerrera amazona, y prefiera una victoria díficil a una fácil.

Happosai asiente y levanta su brazo, y una vez más repite. -¿Listas? ¡A pelear! Exclama Happosai y las dos chicas elevan su ki de nuevo, y los ataques reinician con ferocidad, y Akane lanza su poder al frente para golpear indirectamente a Shampoo, y ella se quita de enfrente al saltar, y lanza un rodillazó que Akane bloquea.

Y así siguen ellas, una ganando Akane la otra ganando Shampoo, y por fin llegan al empate de fuerzas, quinta y última ronda. Ambas reciben un masaje, y les revisan sus heridas, tras comprobar que pueden continuar en el combate, les dan un ligero descanso y luego ellas se preparan para el último combate.

Para el último combate, se decide que sea de muerte subita, es decir la primera en conectar un golpe certeró gana.

Akane y Shampoo se miran con odio, y luego voltean a ver a Ranma con amor, ambas están determinadas a ganar, y demostrarle a Ranma todo su amor.

El combate inicia, y ambas se defienden lo mejor que pueden, mientras se miden y atacan lo mejor que pueden, ambas están exhsaustas han usado mucha de su energía, y de su ki, pero aun no se rinden por que ambas están determinadas a ganar y corresponder a Ranma, solo su amor poderoso por él las mueve, hasta más allá de los límites de un humano normal.

De pronto Shampoo salta al frente y conecta una patada, y Akane la recibe, y cae al piso rendida. Shampoo al ver a su rival derrotada finalmente, se cae al piso de rodillas muy cansada, pero infinitamente contenta ella gano y ahora es Shampoo Saotome.

Soun corre a ayudar a su hija, y Happosai alza su mano. -Es suficiente, la ganadora es Shampoo, felicitaciones. Dijo Happosai muy complacido con el resultado, y con la tremenda batalla, pero de pronto mientras todos felicitaban a Ranma por su prometida y futura esposa, Mousse y Rioga actuan.

Mousse arroja una bomba de humo, y los dos en la confusión se llevan a Shampoo y a Akane, que se desmayan del agotamiento físico. Ranma ve el momento en que ambos malos perdedores, se llevan a los dos chicas, y se pone furioso con ellos. De inmediato Colonge ordena a Ranma que las rescate, aun cuando Akane ya no sea su prometida ella merece que la rescaten, y Ranma de inmediato sale en la persecusión de Mousse y de Rioga.

Mientras lejos pero no muy lejos realmente del dojo, cierta chica rubia sonrie, por que ahora que ella ha vuelto, esta deseosa de corresponder los sentimientos de Ranma. Y este asunto del rapto de Akane y Shampoo, le conviene mucho para acercarse a él, y esta chica es Azusa.

Azusa sonrie y salta a la calle, y ve a su querido Ranma salir como flecha por el par de tarados enamorados, y ella sonrie contenta muy contenta.

Ranma salvo la vida de Azusa, y ella esta muy enamorada de él, y decide seguirlo para ayudarlo, después de todo ella le hizo una promesa hace mucho.

Ha llegado el momento de cumplirle esa promesa...

Torneo Caos de Amor: Final: Victoria Shampoo.


End file.
